fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SpectraVonVon123/Mój Cerberek :3 - Wydanie 3, Jakże recenzujące wydanie!
Helloł! Znów się mnie nie spodziewaliście! Wiedziałam że tak! :D A tak na serio... Dzisiejsze wydanie nazywa się jak nazywa bo jest niezwykle rozmaite w receznje wszelakiego rodzaju... Co mam powiedzieć? Kilka innych rzeczy jest niżej! Bądź na bieżąco z Cerberkiem! W końcu tu będę pisać wszystkie zmiany... I z moim blogiem no i z FTP, no i jeszcze z reala i biedronki. Więc teraz nie ma konkursów, bo mi nikt nie pisze T_T Kij z tym! Trochę się pozmienia! Sylwester już za nami ;-( Po kilku szklankach szampana poczułam się jak na rollercoasterze, ale to nic ;D Jestem pewna że zaszaleliście! (A jak, nie to macie bana na mojego bloga >() Zmiany na FTP... Na razie takich nie zaobserwowałam poza Turniejami... Ja w nic nie biorę udziału, jestem przecież reporterką i blogerką, nie? A no tak! Mogłabym zrobić wywiad ze zwycięzcą! Jesteście super, daliście mi pomysł :D Ploteczki Kiedyś wspominałam że to wydanie będzie diabelsko zue, i może wbić wam się w plecy, brzuch, biodra i... Nie powiem, jestem grzesznicą ._. A co do plotek, może się kilka rzeczy pojawić... 1. Plotka 1 - Jeremy(ileś) to Mistermen? Tak mniej więcej na to się wydaje! Szczególnie sposób bycia Jeremy'ego! Vamelia mi napisała kiedyś jak umie go rozpoznać! "1. Nie wchodzi na czat kiedy jestem, bo wie że go rozpoznam 2. Wygląd fikcji 3.... " Dalej nie pamiętam >_< Ale... Jeżeli znajdziecie na FTP wkurzającą osobę, która pisze beznadziejne fikcje i stara się przypodobać najlepszym, piszcie mi na dyskusję! nawet jeśli nie macie konta! Ocena plotki: Być może! 2. Plotka 2 - FTP schodzi na psy! Jestem blogerką, right? Niby schodzi na psy... Ale nie dlatego że FTP jest głupie... Głównie chodzi tu o małolatów i hejterów. Małolaty - Wkurzający typ na wiki, coś a'la Mistermen i BeyBaku. Upierdliwy, natrętny, dziecinny, fałszywy i lizusowaty. Hejter - Zwykle zazdrośnik lub anty-fan jakiegoś użytkownika lub fikcji, mści się pisząc że fikcje są głupie itd. Głównie, gdyby nie FTP wiele osób by nie pomyślało o pisaniu fikcji... Np. Ja. Ocena plotki: Niemożliwe do możliwego ocenienia 3. Plotka 3 - Dobrzy pisarze odchodzą! Niektórzy tak, a niektórzy nie. Jedni po prostu nie mają czasu wchodzić, wiecie... Szkoła, wyjazdy, rodzina itd. Jeśli już to niestety odchodzi Lukaninho... Kto by nie znał jego fikcji? Ale np. Johnny, Vamelia, Aikko, ForeverNTM, Volvesi, Milek 99, LadyDreamy, Marks, Rafix, LordDemon i kilku innych pisarzy nie odchodzą! Ocena plotki: Fałsz Więcej plotek nie mam... Ale jak jakieś macie! To ślijcie! Mi na e-mail! E-mail: spectralne_zuo@tlen.pl Receznje - Czyli kto nie schowa się pod łóżkiem ze wstydu? Dzisiaj jest zajewiele recenzji... Hmmm... 1. (Bieże scenariusz Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda i rzuca w na łóżko) - Nie oceniam, fikcja genialna! 2. (Bieże scenariusz Świat Totalnej Porażki i zaczyna czytać...) - Cholera, nie wystarczy mi Wokaleru... Więc... Jeśli Milek 99 się nie obrazi to dam to co napisał ^^: "~Przed przeczytaniem miej na względzie to, że moja opinia jest rygorystyczna ale jasna i prawdziwa. Nie mniej jednak się nie obrażaj, zachowaj się jak porządny człowiek i przyjmij uwagi na klatę~ Zwracasz uwagę na odcinki, ale ja się przyczepię do samej strony fikcji. Woła o pomstę do nieba. 1. Źle użyty szablon ZTP1, rozciągnięty napis. 2. Logo w szablonie z końcówką thumb]] powodujący zły wygląd. 3. Enter przed wstępnym opisem fikcji. 4. Błędny opis językowy - ta fikcja już trwa, więc używaj czasowników w czasie teraźniejszym, nie przyszłym. 5. Niedociągnięcie w pogrubieniu - po co pobgrubione jest "Z" w wyrazie Zoi? 6. Kolejna masakryczna ilość "enterów". 7. Przesadna liczba wersalików (pogrubienie, kursywa, podkreślenie, w tym przypadku pogrubienie) w Szablonie ZTP1 8. Ortografia - kłuje w oczy (przynajmniej mnie) spacja przed przecinkiem po wyrazie, oraz w ogóle, spacje przed znakami interpunkcyjnymi. 9. Chora i zbyt duża liczba ankiet (przynajmniej dla mnie) 10. Zbędne powtarzanie tych samych informacji - po co przy imionach piszesz ( odpadła jako 2 ) (pomijając fakt, że kłania się tu punkt 8), skoro to pojawi się znów, poniżej, tyle że w tabelce? 11. Nagłówek: Powód Eliminacji... Po co piszesz na zapas wszystkie imiona? I jak już piszesz takie powody, to rób to pokolei od miejsca 40 w dół... 12. W dziale drużyny: ponowne użycie końcówki thumb]], co nie jest estetyczne. 13. Loga umieszczone po lewej stronie - estetyczniej jest po prawej, ponieważ... 14. ... wypunktowane imiona nie są ułożone równo. 15. Tabela uczestników - potężny spoiler w pozycji 20. 16. W wyżej wymienionej tabeli nie potrzebnie przygotowałeś sobie kolejne miejsca do odpadania. 17. J.w. tyle że w drugiej tabeli, choć to już kłuje mniej. 18. W całym tekście kłuje w oczy punkt 8. Popraw. Jeśli poprawisz te błędy, strona będzie wyglądać estetyczniej. Jeśli chcesz pomocy - zgłoś się do mnie. A teraz odcinki: Przyznaje się bez bicia - twojej fikcji nie czytam. Ale postanowiłem zobaczyć jeden przykładowy odcinek i zobaczyć błędy. Wziąłem "Indyjski Tadż Mahal". 1. "W poprzednim odcinku (...) tym razem Australijczycy" - Kto to mówi? Chris? Narrator? Nie wiadomo. 2. Brak intra/Openingu. 3. Brak estetyki - nie pisz po prostu W samolocie, umieść to w nagłówku. 4. Nie pogrubione imiona - fakt, to nie obowiązkowe, ale cieszy oko. 5. Brak znaków interpunkcyjnych na końcu zdań, w większości przypadków. 6. Spacje przed znakami interpunkcyjnymi. 7. Dziwne dialogi (moja krytyczna ocena, buahahahha). 8. Obrazek z Wikipedii z mapą Indii - za mała rozdzielczość. 9. Opisywanie co się dzieje przy którejś z drużyn - nie pisz: Australijczycy, tylko napisz to w nagłówku. 10. "Alejandro - ...... " - Brak mi słów na takie coś. 11. Odstępy czasowe - 3 min później itp. zaznaczaj jakoś, np. pogrubiając. 12. "Zoi - Pierwszą złotą statuetkę Indii dostaje ......................................Courtney" - Spam kropkami. Owszem, jest to dobre, ale jak enterujesz, np.: ... ... ... 13. Powtarzające się błędy z poprzenich punktów. 14. Pomysł jest, wykonanie... hm. Takie sobie. 15. Ujawnienie głosowania - takie miejsce w oryginalnym TD miało miejsce nie więcej, niż raz na serię. A my się na TD wzorujemy. 16. Powtarzane kwestie, np. Pa Alejandro. 17. ORTOGRAFIA! 18. Przecinek po znaku zapytania?! 19. Zdanie rozpoczęte małą literą?! 20. Brak linku do strony głównej fikcji. I pochwała za kategoryzację :) Popraw te 38 błędów, a fikcja będzie o wiele lepsza. Jbc. jestem gotowy Ci pomóc. " - By Milek 99 I coś ode mnie: - Popracuj nad jakością, czasami aż odechciewa się czytać - Gdy czytam odcinek np. Kangury, Koale, Strusie - to musi być Australia (To tylko przykład), to czasami nie wiem co się dzieje... Spróbuj oznakować co jest czynnością, co kwestią, co miejscem albo co jest informacją. - Nudne kwestie. Jakoś jeszcze nie przeczytałam żadnej zabawnej kwestii, co jest właśnie znakiem charakteryzującym TP. - Ortografia - Jeżeli wymyślać postać... To dawaj normalne imię... Kelzina ujdzie, Zendaria też. No ale... Moli, Zoi? Przecież jakbyś tak napisał w Ameryce to by cię wyśmiano - Coś z ortografii - Jeżeli KTOŚ coś robi, to pisze się np. On skaczE. Jeżeli to podmiot liryczny ma zamiar coś zrobić to pisze się np. Ja skaczĘ. - Pisz przecinki, wykrzykniki, kropki i znaki zapytania kiedy trzeba, bo czasami są wywalone w kosmos... Chyba wystarczy? :D 3. (Bierze scenariusz Total Drama: Legenda Czterech Żywiołów) - OK... Ogólnie jestem przeciwna gdy coś wykracza poza realistyczność w fikcjach TP, ale.... Tu jest wyjątek! Strona główna zgrabnie i ładnie napisana, że aż ma się ochotę sprawdzić odcinki. Odcinki też są świetnie napisane. Tylko... Ta spacja i wykrzyknik mnie denerwuje xD Wiem, że jestem upierdliwa i czepiam się czegoś takiego... Podoba mi się, jak autor (Rafix) zwraca uwagę na opinię czytelników. Czy cieszą się z eliminacji, czy odcinek się podobał itd. 4. (Bierze scenariusz Niezwykła Przygoda na Obozie) - Dopiero są dwa odcinki, a czuję się jakbym uśmiała po 6 xD Lubię parodie, oraz parodyjne postacie. Strona główna fikcji ma to co trzeba. Odcinki przezabawne, jednak od czasu do czasu czuję monotonnię, którą zabić próbuje humor... Już poznałam twój plan! >( 5. (Bierze scenariusz Totalna Porażka: Gra o kasę) - Autorka jest początkującą, ale trochę się przyczepię ;P. Strona główna jest ok, mało co się przyczepić można. Ale... szablon ze spoilerem powinien być nad nagłówiem: Drużyny. Dlaczego? Ponieważ Jula skreśla w drużynach osoby, które odpadły, a to taki trochę bug spoiler. Co do odcinków... Odcinki, trochę zbyt krótkie jednak śmieszne, więc jest dobrze! Denerwuje mnie tylko pogrubienie w kwestiach uczestników... Gdyby pogrubione było imię osoby, która wymawia kwestię, było by lepiej i estetyczniej. 6. (Bierze scenariusz do Totalnie Dramatyczna Wyspa!) - Szczerze mówiąc, jak to czytam to się pocę xD Strona główna... Taka... Klasyczna... Trochę nudna, że tak powiem, ale jest ok. Może by zaszaleć z kolorami? ;D Odcinki są super, jak mówiłam, pocę się gdy je czytam xD Mają taki sarkastyczny i wesoły humor, a mniej więcej o to chodzi w humorze TP. Na razie nie ma się co czepiać ;) 7. (Bierze scenariusz do Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie) - Ta fikcja jest bardzo fajna i bardzo dobra i ma bardzo dobrą długość odcinków. Strona główna wygląda skromnie, ale to chyba taka aluzja, żeby uśpić czujność czytelnika, bo w odcinkach jest taka bomba dobrej zabawy ;D Mi się ta fikcja podoba i tak zostanie ;D 8. (Bierze scenariusz do Przygoda Totalnej Porażki) - Fikcja jest wspaniała! Dopracowana, z humorem, z powagą, z odpowiednią długością odcinków... Nowe postacie, zazwyczaj mają kiepską osobowość ponieważ mogą się mieszać charaktery itd, ale tutaj do tego nie doszło. Ale i tak ikoną PTP jest... Kunegunda! Niby asystentka Chrisa, ale to ona głównie doprowadziła mnie do śmiechu... 9. (Bierze scenariusz do Disney Totalnej Porażki) - Hmm... Jestem dumna, że niektórzy nie doświadczeni pisarze nie robią po swojemu, tylko starają się udoskonalać swoją fikcję... Do tych osbów wlicza się 32Polak, który jest autorem tej fikcji! Strona główna jest urozmaicona w wiele ciekawych rzeczy o PTP. Odcinki... Jestem no dumna! DUMNA! Osoby, mówiące kwestie, miały pogrubione imię, znaki interpunkcyjne są! No i na dodatek są odcinki idealnej długości! Szacun dla 32Polaka! Gdyby znowu jeszcze te imiona miały pogrubienie, to by był szacun na dzielni! To wszystko :D Dzisiejszy temat - Pornosy i hormony Gdyby zobaczyli to wasi rodzice to od razu Skarbie! Co ty w internecie oglądasz!? Pewnie ta dziewczyna wrzuciła tu filmik jak masturbuje się butelką! Wiem że tak! Szlaban i żadne ale! ''I dupa... Tutaj pobawię się w naukowca. Pornosy służą do... ZBIJANIA KASY! Ile razy na Polonia1 w nocy były pornosy z cenzurą? I co... Wyślij zasranego SMS'a to przyślę ci na fona więcej zasranych pornosów ze mną i z moimi zasranymi koleżankami... Powiedźcie mi coś... Jak można masturbować się, oglądając pornosy z cenzurą? ._. To tak jakbym włożyła sobie butelkę w gardło i udawała że loda robię... Coś o masturbacji... Jeżeli (do chłopaków...) budzicie się rano i masturbujecie, to ni bójcie się, to okres dojżewania (W BRAVO pisało tak ._.) jeżeli to wy dziewczyny, to jesteście dziwne ._. Dalej o pronosach... Jeżeli mówią w TV że jak wyślesz darmowego SMS'a na jakiś numer i wyślą ci 30 filmików, to w rzeczywistości płacisz 30 zł z VAT i nawet się nie orientujesz... Koniec dzisiejszcego tematu! Wiadomości z Cerberkiem! W dzisiejszym wiadomościach... Staruszka pobiła chłopca szczotką klozetową, bo powiedział jej że zrobił zdrową kupkę, pies zrobił kotu laskę, oraz najazd kosmitów z Rzeszowa. Zacznijmy od pierwszego tematu... Staruszka pobiła chłopca szczotką klozetową, bo powiedział jej że zrobił zdrową kupkę. Nie wiele wiadomo o tym zajściu, ponieważ policja nie chce udostępnić wiadomości. Właśnie łączymy się z SpećtrąĆmokĆmok. 'ŚĆĆ': Witam, tu SpećtraĆmokĆmok, sponsorka sklepów ĆĆĆ oraz autorka książki: Ty jesteś martwy, a ja bogata. Właśnie stoję przed posterunkiem policji gdzie porozmawiam Waldeamrem Pierdziuszką o tym zajściu... Co pan powie? '''Waldemar: '''Bez komentarza 'ŚĆĆ: 'Ech... Jak zrobię ci dobrze w moim busie, to powiesz? '''Waldemar: '''Więc, staruszka pobiła swojego wnuczka szczotką klozetową z wystawy szczotek klozetowych. Ponoć nie stało się to dlatego że chłopiec jej powiedział to zdanie, ale było tak: Staruszka była na wystawie szczotek klozetowych, chciała jedną kupić jednak była za droga, więc ja ukradła i złapała przypadkowego chłopca. Powiedziała że żąda całej wystawy oraz uszu Picassa. Nikt nie spełnił żądań więc pobiła chłopca... Teraz możemy iść? 'ŚĆĆ: 'Jasne, proszę pana. Kenny! Zaczekaj z kamerą! Więc... To się tak stało... Następna wiadomość: Pies zrobił kotu laskę. Pożądanie, czy zemsta? Łączymy się z Karolem Męczyptaszkiem. '''KM: '''Witam, właśnie przeprowadzam rozmowę z psem Azorem i kotem Jęzorem. Jęzor jak to się stało? '''Kot: '....Miau... (Tłum. Ten pies ze sklejoną dupą zrobił mi laskę. Było fajnie.) 'Pies: '''Hau... (Tłum. Zrobiłem temu kotu z małą dziurką laskę. Było fajnie. Ale zrobiłem laskę bo miał za małą dziurkę na moją fujarę) '''KM: '''Jesteście parą? '''Kot: '....Miau... (Tłum. Nie. Po prostu wygrałem zakład w Las Vegas.) 'KM: '''A oto niezwykła historia miłosna, tych pupili. Z tej strony, Karol Męczyptaszek. Nastepna informacja: Najazd kosmitów z Rzeszowa. O to przesłany film: ''Film przedstawia facetów ubranych na czarno i z maskami kosmitów. Wybiegają z banku z workami pieniędzy. Zaiście... Podejrzane... To koniec dzisiejszego dziennika informacyjnego oraz blog SpetryVonVon123. Enjoy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach